


i should probably go check on my boytoy

by KyrieFortune



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Romance, based on If The Emperor Had A Text-To-Speech Device, not enough boytoy if you ask me, specifically the Be'lated Sanguinala video of uh yesterday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/KyrieFortune
Summary: (exactly what it says on the tin)(no ok this time the sanguinor is the one asking to get his stress dealt with)
Relationships: Saint Celestine/Sanguinor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	i should probably go check on my boytoy

**Author's Note:**

> Truly a Sanguinala miracle, me writing something completely wholesome AND in a little more than 1k

«Hey, stud, something's wrong?».

Saint Celestine sat down next to the Sanguinor. He shook his head in utter silence – he never really talked, to be fair, only people he's ever talked were his Blood Angels in direst need and a couple of Successor Chapters, but the Emperor forbid he said anything in anything higher than a whisper in any other occasions.

«You're all tense, sweetpie! You can tell me if something's wrong, you know that!» she brushed a hair in his golden locks. Not a metaphor, his hair was actual honest-to-man strands of elemental gold, kind of happens when you're less an alive being and more of a Warp manifestation of the will of a bunch of dying vampire-supermen being too stubborn to die.

He tilted his head and drew his eyes away, well, the golden covers on his eyes at least. His golden mask turned a tad more like rose gold where the cheeks were supposed to be, then his hand pointed at his crotch.

«Oh – oh! Oh, it's – oh! I understand!» the Saint's cheeks had also turned a deeper shade of pink «Would you like me to help you with that?».

He nodded, and if his lips could have arched in a smile, they definitely would have done that. She kissed them nonetheless, it was always a pleasant feeling, they were surprisingly warm for a mask made of spiritual auramite, a little soft as well, but also kind of tasted like coins. She didn't mind though.

«The usual, sweetpie?».

He nodded with quite the enthusiasm, yet his gloved hands touched her armoured body with caution, hovering almost. «We have done this so many times! No need to be shy!» she encouraged him with her gentle smile, and so his hands palmed her plated chest, then a hand travelled down her side and went on the back to palm a round cheek of her, also armoured, bottom.

«Aren't we eager today, little stud?» her tone was playful, and as she said that he stopped touching her and stared at her with his vacuous all-golden eyes, then he pointed at his lips. His finger hesitated before pointing at her crotch.

She played with his locks as he went down on her. The piece of armour in front of her Palace was surprisingly easy to disappear in thin air, ready to be summoned again when the time asked. Yes, the Sanguinor was quite shy and never showed his face – in fact did he have a face under the mask? Things got very weird whenever Warp hijinks were involved. In fact, was he just Warp hijinks? Ah, who cares anyway – and the only time he removed it was when his face was well hidden by his hair and the angle of having said face between Celestine's legs, and he used it to provide himself with even more cover. No matter what his face was, Celestine knew well enough his tongue was soft like clouds, warm like the sun, not too damp, she appreciated that, and passed through all the right places in slow circles, and like honey his touch lingered and seeped into her and helped build a flame of love within her chest and belly.

«You're such a good boy, do you know that?» she said when he lifted his head and put on his mask again. Again, his cheeks turned from gold to rose gold and he hid his face behind his hands. Celestine took them and pulled them apart, and with a soft voice she reassured him «I mean it! You're a very good companion, so considerate! Look at you, you have needs and yet your first thought was to please me first!».

He swayed his head and shrugged his shoulders with evident embarrassment, but even if his face could not be seen, there was an evident pride that swelled his chest. This time, he was the one who cupped her face and put his immobile lips on hers, and they felt even warmer.

When he broke the contact, he gestured again. He pointed at Celestine first, then he closed his hand in a wedge-like shape, then pointed at himself.

«I'm sorry, can you repeat?».

He repeated the gestures again, putting more emphasis when he closed the hand in a wedge and thrusted it up. As he saw Celestine was still quite confused, he put his hands apart and then pointed at himself again.

«Oh, you mean – well, I did ask if you wanted the usual! You should have told me you wanted for a reversal, stud!».

He barely had time to bow his head as to ask to be forgiven for not being more clear. Between Celestine's legs appeared a fake phallus, also made of gold, because _of course it was_ , and the Sanguinor's codpiece disappeared too in thin air, showing an anatomy that was very human, and very endowed too. With great ease she pushed the phallus inside him, his own resting against his abdominal plate, and she gently thrust in him. He did not utter a sound, he did not need to as all he needed were his arms around Celestine's covered body and hers around his, hands reaching for the base of the wings, and his masked face nestled in the soft exposed flesh of her neck.

It never quite reached a peak, it was like building pleasure to a desired level and keeping at it for as long as they wished and then stop and come back to a normal non-horny state. Or maybe, it did, Celestine never quite understood how it worked, she just knew it felt nice and intimate and was very useful against stress even as a transcendental being, even a Living Saint could need a hand, or two, or a mouth, as long as they knew when to stop. Luckily, the risk of taint was inexistent, in fact the Star Child hadn't even minded the fact they were together when he used to be up there with them – although one time he caught them and just laughed and asked if they wanted him to bring some snacks. It was the one time the Sanguinor's entire body turned rose gold, halo, jetpack and everything.

He didn't utter a sound, but he positively vibrated and held her tighter at some point. After that, he gently pulled away, and their armours turned back into their usual form. «Are you satisfied, sweetpie?» she asked, and he nodded and left another peck on her lips.

He then put his index and middle fingers on his lips.

«Oh, yeah, I can ask him for some» she said, and turned and put her head under the cloud and shouted «Hey, Dominique! Do you have a couple of spare sandpaper cigarettes?».

She put her arm under the clouds too, said «Thanks!» and came back up with two lit cigarettes. She passed one to the Sanguinor and started smoking her own. Of course, he turned his head to lift the mask and take a drag from his.

He wrapped an arm around hers and rubbed his masked face again in the side recess of her neck, and it was pleasantly warm against her skin. «Me too, sweetpie» she answered with a wide smile.

**Author's Note:**

> too late i discovered the Sanguinor is a guy who had his face melted with the mask ah ah. then again, the warp does weird things if it means a pornoslate artist like me needs an excuse to put some cunnilingus
> 
> now if you excuse me i need to worship slaanesh again


End file.
